<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>26 Turning 27 by dralexreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054373">26 Turning 27</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid'>dralexreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr Piper Bishop [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, halloween fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's birthday is coming up and she's finally getting into the Halloween spirit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr Piper Bishop [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>26 Turning 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October had always been Piper’s favourite month. It was something about the gloomy autumn air with an overcast sky, the cups of tea sipped while gazing at nothing from her fire escape, the fresh smell of cinnamon wafting from Penelope’s overzealous attempts at cookies. She breathed in deeply, giving her pile of gifts in the corner of the house a quick glance. She double-checked the gifts in her head as she walked to the station, pulling at the sleeves of her sweater as she lightly bobbed her head to her music. Today was just going to be a paperwork day and honestly, she was just glad to grab a break from the constant travel, even though they all knew it wouldn’t last long.</p><p>As she entered the bullpen, she found herself chatting with Emily about their weekend with JJ and Penelope, gushing over Henry and wondering about Agent Todd. Piper hadn’t met her yet, but she could understand how flustered Todd might be feeling. That was partly how she found herself discreetly leaving a hot cup of cocoa on the agent’s desk. It was her mother’s recipe, guaranteed to make your day better. She had to remind herself to buy Todd a present too. Though temporary, she was still a member of the BAU family. But as she leaned over her desk, sighing at her load of paperwork, she racked her brain to come up with a good gift. <em>Maybe a new mug? Nah, too cliché.</em> Piper rubbed her temple with her left hand but glanced up at Spencer’s outstretched hand, holding a warm cup of tea. “Thinking of what to get Agent Todd?” She dropped her jaw, struggling to form a comprehensible question but sagging her shoulders at Reid’s deadpan look.</p><p>“Yeah. And it’s already the 19<sup>th</sup>. I have to get something fast.” She grimaced at the look on Derek’s bobbing face. “Don’t even—”</p><p>“Ya know, sunshine, you have got to be the first person to buy gifts for other people on your birthday,” he snickered before giving his ritual ruffle of Spencer’s hair and walking off to his desk.</p><p>“He has a point, Pipes. Why do you do it?” Piper shrugged.</p><p>“I’m happy when my family’s happy. Simple.” Piper smiled but it faded quickly into a jubilant cry. “Happiness. Autumn. Sweater. Perfect!” She jumped up and kissed Spencer on the cheek before sprinting to Garcia’s lair, oblivious of the rising blush on Spencer’s cheeks.</p><p>Piper skidded into Garcia’s lair. “We need a cute Halloween sweater for Todd, ideas?” Hotch walked past the open door of Garcia’s BatCave, shaking his head at their pointed yells at different sweaters.</p><p>^-^</p><p>“27 years ago, on the 21<sup>st</sup> of October,” Garcia announced from her barefoot perch on the chair, a wobbly grip of Derek and a firm grip on her mug of cocoa. “Exactly 10 days before Halloween and 8 days before our Dr Reid’s birthday, the kindest and smartest human bean ever was born.” Piper chuckled under the bright orange birthday hat. “So, in honour of your 27<sup>th</sup> birthday, a drink!” She raised her glass as did the others before sipping it. “And now!” Garcia announced. “The exchanging of tributes!”</p><p>As Derek helped Penelope down from the conference room table, Piper started with her boss. She handed him the little potted aloe. Hotch grasped the little aloe gently, raising an eyebrow to Piper who simply shrugged before starting. “Aloe you vera much,” she deadpanned as Derek sniggered behind them. “I thought you could use a little company when you’re working late. Hotch, meet Alfie.” She smiled proudly at her puns and Hotch smiled softly at the little plant before handing her an intricate brooch in the shape of autumn leaves which she cradled gently.</p><p>“For Rossi,” Piper said as she handed him a small orange box. As he pulled the lacy ribbon away, the team leaned in as he opened the box to see the two silver maple leaf cufflinks next to a little folded note. He unfolded it and just stared at Piper who was struggling to contain her laugh. Derek snatched the note and groaned at the little joke written cartoonishly on the note.</p><p>“How do maple leaves settle a disagreement? They sign a tree-ty.” Piper just grinned as she adjusted the little hat. Rossi simply shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t deserve a gift now.” Piper’s grin faded into pleas and she could only stare as Rossi pulled out a charming necklace with a silver acorn pendant, smiling softly as he placed it around her neck. She hugged him, his oaky scent filling her lungs. She murmured a thank you to her first father figure in a long, long time. Finally, they released as Garcia cleared her throat. Piper handed her a little light-up fairy house for her lair, receiving a miniature witch for her own desk. For Derek, she handed him a light grey bundle and he just sighed at the Halloween pun on the sweatshirt.</p><p>“Really? Happy howl-o-ween?” Piper smirked as Hotch and Rossi pinned Derek and Garcia and Emily shoved the sweater over him.</p><p>“I think it’s perfect,” Spencer deadpanned, glancing at the cartoon puppy with a ghost sheet covering him on the sweater. “Really, I admire your choice of gifts.” He watched as Derek handed her a simple black watch with a pumpkin on the face. He even laughed at Piper’s choice of gift for Emily, a witch hat and matching purple witch earrings as well as a mini hat for Sergio, smiling softly at Piper’s astonishment at the intricate purple bracelet beaded with silver Halloween charms. Even JJ had arrived for the occasion with little Henry. Piper handed her a beautiful leather jacket, so she could be a ‘tough momma’ as Derek loved to put it, and a ghost pyjama set for Henry. Piper handed Jordan a beautiful maroon sweater with the golden letter J knitted in. Finally, the team pretended to ignore Spencer and Piper as they exchanged gifts. Piper pulled out an elegant hardcover collection of Edgar Allen Poe for him, pointing to the little note she’d left inside the book on a sticky note.<em> Oh, how the candles will be lit, and the wood of worm burn in a fiery dust. For on all Hallows Eve will the spirits come to play, and only the fruit of thy womb will satisfy their endless roaming. I hope you like Poe-try! </em>Spencer felt a warm smile spread across his face. “Should I know that quote?”</p><p>“I don’t either. I just found it online. The pun is all mine though.” She smiled gently at Spencer who put the book away, reaching into his own bag. Piper laughed incredulously as he pulled out a small dagger. “No. That’s not—”</p><p>“Perfect replica of Bilbo Baggins’ sword, complete with sheath and belt.” She squealed in delight at the glittering dagger, catching her own jubilant reflection.</p><p>“Oh, I feel so bad. I just got you a book with a terrible pun in it. No, really, it’s a terrible pun. Spencer…” she trailed off, breathless, gazing adoringly into his eyes. “Thank you, really.” He watched her carefully put the dagger into her purse, along with the other gifts. She smiled back at him brilliantly as she tugged him to the main table and passed him a chocolate cupcake topped in vanilla icing and a small pumpkin on top. As the party went on, Piper slipped away to check her phone. She leaned on the railing outside the conference room, twirling her cell before dialling the wretched number, wondering if he’d remember.</p><p>“<em>Hello?”</em> A cold voice sneered out through the phone.</p><p>“Hey, Dad,” she spoke softly. “How are you?”</p><p>“<em>Let’s see, since you took my last child away to fill her up on empty dreams. Well, I got a promotion. Your daddy’s a senior detective now. The pay’s not much better but it’s a step closer to captain. So, if anything, I’m better off. Much better considering I don’t have to pay that little brat’s tuition money.”</em></p><p>“Don’t call her that.” Piper murmured weakly. “You know she loves you, Dad. Even if you don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“<em>Then why’d you call me Pipes?”</em></p><p><em>“</em>I was hoping you might still be a good father somewhere in there but guess not. Thanks anyway.” She flipped the phone off and slipped it into her pocket as Emily joined her.</p><p>“That your father?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just checking in to see if he still sucks.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He does. All he wanted to talk about was how much better off he is without us around.” She snorted as Emily leaned on the railing next to her. “Is it bad that I still love him?”</p><p>“No. Should you?” Piper sighed.</p><p>“I dunno, Em. I just wish we were normal.” This time, Emily snorted.</p><p>“Pipes, nothing about us is normal. And if it were, you’d be in some boring position somewhere instead of here, with us, celebrating.” Piper smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, Em. For everything.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>They returned to the party to see Spencer cradling his godson as Derek and JJ danced to ABBA’s Dancing Queen and Rossi twirled Penelope to the music. Emily ran over to Hotch to pull him into the dance. Piper smiled, finally feeling at home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>